Solar energy capture is a topic of widespread interest and importance due to rising worldwide energy consumption and demands on existing energy sources. With a number of very strict constraints placed on solar energy systems, much of work in this field is aimed at simultaneously improving system performance while reducing costs. Solar concentration is one approach to reducing costs by using materials that are less expensive than photovoltaic (PV) cells for light collection and concentration and deliver the light onto a smaller area PV cell. However, solar concentrators have particular disadvantages compared to non-concentrating systems. One drawback is the requirement for precise alignment of the optics for moderate to large concentration (>10× approximately). These systems require active tracking mechanisms to follow the sun's position, which adds significantly to the cost and complexity of the system. It would therefore be advantageous if a mechanism to self-track the sun's position could be developed. This cannot be accomplished with passive, static optics and must involve a mechanism that actively self-adapts or reconfigures the optical system in response to the sun's location.